


Happy Birthday Dean, Come Open Your Present

by deanandhissammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Fluff to Smut, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Tied-Up Sam, Toys, lots of kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandhissammy/pseuds/deanandhissammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and Sam has the perfect present...</p><p>Lots of smut okay nice kinky sex go enjoy your orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dean, Come Open Your Present

Sam had been preparing for days.

I mean it was a really important day and even though Dean didn't care about it, Sam did.

So he wanted to surprise Dean with something really special, thus the planning.

It took a while to find a bow big enough, plus some ribbon, but he found it. Now all he needed was to find some way to get Dean out of the house for a little bit, which wasn't going to be hard because Dean always went to a bar on that day, so this time Sam could just opt out.

When January 24th rolled around, he got up really early and had to carefully extract himself out of Dean's arms. It made no sense why Dean always insisted on being the big spoon because Sam was obviously bigger, but he went along with it because he kinda liked feeling safe in Dean's arms, covered by Dean. Sam almost woke him up, but he just patted Dean's face and told him to go back to sleep, and Dean happily obliged. Sometimes hunter senses came at a disadvantage when trying to sneak around.

Sam really didn't know how to cook, Dean was more of the cooker in the family, but he looked up some recipes and got the ingredients and practiced a little bit, so hopefully the food came out decent. The chocolate and banana pancakes were pretty easy to make, and making a shake was close enough to the smoothies he made at Stanford that that was easy too, but the omelettes and bacon were kinda hard because Sam had no idea when to flip the bacon and burned quite a few, and just omelettes. They're difficult.

But Sam managed, and when Dean stumbled blearily into the kitchen, Sam had set the table up so the food was spread out. He even put a flower in a vase and set it in the middle of the table just to be cheesy. He knew Dean acted like he hated all the "lovey-dovey" shit, but he also knew Dean secretly liked it. And despite the fact he was sweating from all the heat of working with the stovetop and really really wanted a shower, Dean's smile made all of Sam's hard work worth it.

"What's the special occasion?" Dean asked as he pulled Sam down into a kiss. Which Sam rolled his eyes to because of fucking course Dean wouldn't remember.

"Just sit down I'll be right back." He said and rushed off back to his unused room. Sam had planned it all out so the decoy present would make the real present even more of a surprise.

"Okay close your eyes." Sam called out before walking in and setting the wrapped box in front of Dean. "You can open them now." Sam kissed the top of Dean's head and a soft smile spread across his face at the gleeful expression on Dean's. No matter how old Dean got, he managed to look like a kid on Christmas morning sometimes. "Happy birthday De."

Wincing slightly when Dean immediately ripped through the wrapping paper, Sam sat down in the chair next to Dean. He'd be cleaning that up later. Plus all the dishes. Great. But for now he enjoyed watching Dean pull out the flannel he had gotten Dean, big and warm, and Dean's curiosity when something fell from it.

"Your neck started to look a little bare." Sam explained as Dean held up the necklace. It was a simple jaded rock strung onto twine, but it seemed befitting of Dean, so Sam got it.

Dean immediately slipped it on and kissed Sam again because goddamn he loved Sam so much. So goddamn much. This considerate asshole making Dean love him so much. God.

"I love it Sammy. Thank you." He said. "Now can I eat?" Sam just laughed and gestured for Dean to dig in, which he promptly did. Dean didn't cringe when he ate the food, so Sam was pretty happy all in all. He just couldn't wait till tonight.

When Dean finally went to the bar that night, Sam stayed home, saying he had to clean up the huge mess Dean made. To which Dean hit his arm lightly and said "Hey you contributed too bitch."

"Jerk." Sam laughed as he waved Dean out. Fucking finally. Took Dean long enough. Sam tidied up a bit before getting Dean's last present ready. He couldn't wait till Dean got home.

~~

Dean came back to the bunker earlier than he would normally. Without Sam it wasn't as fun, and he mostly just talked to the bartender and played some pool. He didn't even drink that much, just nursed a beer the entire time.

The lights were off, so he figured Sam went to bed, even if that was uncharacteristic of him because Sam was a freaking night owl. He made his way to their bedroom, toeing off his shoes and socks as he flipped the light on in his bedroom. When he turned around, he almost choked.

There was Sam, on their bed, completely naked. That is completely naked except for a large red bow over his cock that wrapped around his ass.

"Come open your present Dean." Sam called out softly, his eyes dark and heated.

"F-fuck Sam." Dean gasped out, his brain still trying to function again because holy shit. Sam. As his present. "You did this? For me? How long have you been planning this?"

"All for you De. And a while. I wanted your birthday to be perfect. Unless you don't want your toy?" Sam said, cocking his head to the side and batting his eyes innocently.

"Fuck I want it." Dean growled, and Sam grinned, beckoning Dean to him.

"So you're my present right? My little toy?" Dean asked as he sat down next to Sam, heat travelling through his body because holy fucking shit Sam was so hot.

"All yours Dean." Sam said, trailing his hand over Dean's chest, and Dean hummed appreciatively.

"Well then why don't you unwrap yourself? Give me a little show?" Dean asked, his eyes dark and his jeans way too tight. He really needed to get out of them. He really needed to get out of all his clothes. Sam looked surprised for a second, but it was quickly replaced with lust, his eyes darkening even more, and the bow giving and interested bob.

As Dean slipped out of his flannel, Sam slowly got up, his limbs shaking a tad. Dean's eyes burned on his skin as he trembled. There weren't many ways to give a show because Sam was already almost naked, so he settled with rocking his hips a little, sliding his hands down his body and glancing up at Dean shyly. He started to move a little more, rolling his hips to bring Dean's focus to the bow bobbing up and down. He stifled a moan as he slowly let the movement of his hips turn him around, showing off the ribbon wrapping around his ass. Dean watched as Sam's movements made his ass jiggle, watching the rolling of Sam's back muscles, wanting to lick the sweat off of Sam's body. The ribbon just brought attention to what it was concealing, made Dean want to see what's underneath, made Dean's cock jerk in his jeans. Which reminded him about getting out of his clothes.

He quickly slipped out of his shirt and jeans, eyes not leaving Sam where he was dancing to a beat of his own. He was dragging his boxers down when Sam glanced over his shoulder, meeting Dean's eyes as his hands disappeared to somewhere around Sam's waistline. He turned just enough to show Dean that his fingers were pulling the ribbon out, almost unraveling the bow. God Sam was going to be the death of him, moving his hips in that sexy shy way of his.

Dean swallowed and shucked his boxers off, his cock bumping along his stomach. "Show me Sam." He said, and Sam turned around fully, a moan slipping past his lips at the movement. He finally pulled the ribbon all the way out, the bow falling to the ground, revealing his leaking cock.

Sam was so hot. So goddamn hot, and Dean had to grip the sheets to ground himself and not leap up to Sam and fuck him there. He wanted to drag this out, but it was really hard when Sam was looking so goddamn eatable, red and throbbing and begging to be played with.

A flash of something under Sam's cock attracted Dean's gaze, and he stared at it until Sam shifted, revealing what it was and Dean almost whimpered.

"You wrapped yourself all the way up didn't you? Nice pretty cockring keeping you hard for me?" Dean said, his voice a lot deeper than normal. Sam just nodded, his hips rocking forward into the air of their own accord.

"Come here." Dean ordered, watching in fascination as Sam's cock leaked some more, the cockring preventing any more from happening. Sam whimpered when Dean touched him, hand sliding down the shaft and back up.

"D-Dean." He whined as his hips thrust into Dean's grip. Dean watched Sam's cheeks flush even more, his pupils blown wide and his limbs trembling. He turned his attention back to Sam's member when he noticed something else.

"On the bed on you elbows and knees toy." Dean said, shifting to the side to watch as Sam held back a moan as he positioned himself on the bed, his ass in the air and presented to Dean.

There. Right there. There was a strip of red ribbon tied to the bottom of the cockring that led back, between Sam's cheeks.

"More unwrapping Sammy?" Dean breathed out as he crept closer, his hand moving up Sam's thigh. Sam whimpered and thrust back into Dean's touch.

"De-de please." Sam wanted to be touched, needed to be touched, needed to _come_. Dean just grinned wickedly and trailed his finger along the ribbon, spreading Sam apart and oh god. There was a bow. Right over Sam's hole. Briefly Dean wondered how to hell Sam got it to stay, but most of his mind was pretty preoccupied at the moment.

"Such a pretty present. All wrapped up nice for me." Dean murmured as he untied the ribbon from the cockring, using it to brush against Sam's balls, dragging it up Sam's crack and down his thighs as Sam trembled underneath him. Dean finally pulled at it, watching as the bow fell away to reveal..fuck. Oh fuck. Dean had to mentally will himself to not come that very instant because there, pressing into Sam's hole, was a black buttplug. His cock gave a very very interested twitch.

"Fuck my present got all prepped didn't it?" Dean breathed, his hand brushing against it lightly, "My toy all ready to use." He said as he pushed against it slightly, enjoying the beautiful whimper that escaped Sam's throat, the way his thighs shook and he pushed back into Dean's hand. He really wanted to hear that noise again, so he pushed harder, Sam whining underneath him.

"My pretty little Sammy, ass in the air waiting for me to get home. Fingers working in and out of his ass." He growled in Sam's ear, his cock spreading precome along his lower stomach because the picture of Sam doing that for Dean...fuck. "Did you think about me? Did you imagine it was my fingers working in you, getting you ready to be fucked?" Sam gasped and jerked back into Dean's unrelenting push.

"Yes yes oh god yes Dean. Thought of you spreading me open, working me loose as you fuck me with your fingers. Thought about you pushing in so deep." Sam said, his blush deepening and cock leaking, begging for release.

Dean leaned back and gripped the base of the plug, twisting it just to hear Sam moan, watch how he trembled to keep upright.

"My pretty little toy wants to come doesn't he?" Dean pressed a little harder as he gave a quick twist, Sam's noises worth it.

"Yes oh yes please Dean god yes." Sam cried out, his face buried in the pillows.

"Good little toys are patient." Dean grinned devilishly, and Sam's whimper shot a bolt of lust through his body. It took everything in Dean to not just end it all and fuck Sam into the mattress, his cock really into that idea, but he resisted and pulled the plug out a little before pushing it back in, fucking Sam on it. "Nice little cockring keeping you at the brink this entire time, keep you from coming before I'm done. God such a perfect present. Everything I want." Dean said reverently, pressing a kiss into the small of Sam's back. Then a thought struck him.

"When you were giving me a show, that little plug was fucking you the entire time wasn't it? Pushing in, keeping you open, moving around inside you. Wasn't it? Fuck Sam." Sam just nodded his head furiously, his hips pushing back to just get more friction, trying to come.

Dean felt predatory. Sam was his next meal and he hadn't eaten in days. "Don't you wanna come Sam?" He asked, kissing up Sam's inner thigh, lightly pressing his tongue to Sam's balls, moving to the just above the cockring. Sam's hands were fisting the sheets, his moans muffled in the pillow.

"Wanna come so bad please Dean need to come." He didn't know how much longer he could take this. He _needed_  to come. Dean teasing him and fucking him with that plug, his fingers ghosting over Sam's cock. He was right there, right at the brink, but he couldn't come, wasn't able to, and he groaned in frustration because he couldn't take it anymore!

"Good little toys beg nicely to get what they want." Deans voice was definitely a little sing-songy. "I could spank you," Dean mused, "make your ass bright red, make you feel it, watch as your hole quivers around the plug," an Dean couldn't deny he really really liked that thought. "Maybe next time." he promised. And Sam couldn't deny that his cock like that idea. A lot. But it also liked being able to come.

"Please Dean, fuck me. Stuff me with your cock, make me feel it tomorrow. Pound into my ass, fuck me, give me your cock please please Dean need your cock need to come fuck me please god need it so bad just take the plug out and push right in I'm already prepped just fuck me Dean stretch my hole around your cock, make it puffy and red. Need you inside me fuck me please Dean fill me with your come split me apart. Please sir," he gasped out, his mind shot of all words except please and Dean, but he managed to gather a few more words for this.

Dean couldn't help but let a whimper fall from his lips. Sam so beautiful spread out in front of him begging so pretty for Dean's cock. "Say it again." he said, bringing his hand down hard on Sam's ass, watching in fascination as a red handprint rose to the surface, marring the pretty white surface. Sam's hips jerked and he gasped, unprepared for the jolts of pleasurepain that shot through his body.

"Please sir please fuck me, oh god fuck me." he cried out, thighs trembling when Dean spanked him again on the other cheek, leaving two prints behind.

"Such a pretty toy, beg for me so nicely." Dean hissed, smacking Sam's ass two more times, enjoying Sam's cries and the way he shook, but pushed his ass out for more. Enjoying the way it made Sam clench around the plug, making him writhe in pleasure, but the cockring holding him back. "Such a pretty little slut for me aren't you, your pretty little hole clenching around this plug so nicely." He growled, his hand coming down consecutively in a _smack smack smack_.

"Yes, oh yes sir your slutty toy, all yours, please sir please let me come." Sam moaned as Dean kneaded his ass, making the pain flare up bright before fading away into waves of pleasure. Dean wanted to keep doing this, make his baby boy a writhing mess, just begging and moaning and shaking, but he felt his will crumble, his body giving into his desire.

"Fuck Sammy, you ready for me?" His hands shook as he slowly worked the plug out, wanting to get in Sam now, wanting to fuck Sam into the mattress, make him remember tonight for the next few days.

"Yes yes yes always ready." Sam chanted pressing back into the hard line of Dean's cock, wanting to cry tears of joy because finally. Dean growled and shoved inside, the slick heat of Sam pressing tightly around him, and he gasped and his hips jolted at the intense pleasure that shot through his body. He wasn't going to last long.

"So perfect for me baby boy, so perfect god how did I get so lucky love you so much so much Sammy." Dean knew he was saying things but he really didn't know what because all he could focus on was the pleasure oh the pleasure. Sam was so tight despite being so easy to slide into, and Dean pulled out before slamming back in, hard. Sam was saying stuff too, words and nonwords spilling from his mouth, "love you too love you so much harder god harder Dean gunnh oh god Dean so deep feels so good."

Dean was nailing Sam's prostate every few thrusts, making Sam moan and jerk and beg for Dean to let him come. Sweat covered their bodies, making the slip slide of their bodies easy, the sounds of skin slapping together and their pants and moans filling the room. Dean felt his balls tighten up, knew he was close, so he reached over and quickly slipped Sam's cockring off, tossing it to the side. "Come for me." he ordered as he wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and fucked into Sam's abused prostate.

With a cry of "Dean!" Sam spilled over Dean's hand, his hole tightening around Dean and making Dean follow Sam off the edge, coming just after Sam.

When Dean finally came down from his high, he took a few seconds to let his brain settle back in, get everything together. He pulled out of Sam slowly, watching Sam's puffy red hole wrap so nicely around him. A flash of pride went through him at the sight of this hole so wrecked and leaking Dean's come, and he laid a kiss to the small of Sam's back. Sam just collapsed onto the bed, and Dean quickly ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel, cleaning them off.

As Dean curled around Sam, he heard Sam murmur something softly, but all he caught was "birthday."

Smiling sleepily, he said "Best birthday present ever Sammy."


End file.
